Surprises: A 'New Challenges' side fic
by WritingwithGusto
Summary: (canon to my fanfic, 'The New Challenges') Chomper has surprised Ruby many times. Though there was one she was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! Gusto here! So, because I REALLY wanted to write about this, I am making a humanized Chomper x Ruby fanfic. Now, this is just for fun, because I wanted to go into detail on how Chomper and Ruby got together in my fanfic 'The New Challenges'. I hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Land Before Time (I wish I did, but I don't), or any real world brands referenced.**

* * *

 **Surprise 1: Introductions**

* * *

Lawrence Fang stood outside of the house of his new nextdoor neighbors: the Turners. He and his wife Margaret were going out on a date night to celebrate moving in, and they needed to talk to the Turner's oldest child. Fortunately for them, that was the one that answered the door.

"Hello new neighbors. New neighbors hello." Ruby Turner said as she saw the two. Her blood red hair reached down to her waist, and her blue eyes shone like gemstones. Wondering what her neighbors were doing here, she asked "Do you want to talk to my parents? I can go get 'em."

"Actually, Ruby," Mr. Fang stopped her, "We are here to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see, me and my wife are going out tonight, and we need a babysitter. We heard you are good with kids."

It was true. Despite being only twelve years old, she was far more responsible than most of her peers. With a knowing expression, she nodded at the adults in front of her.

Mrs. Fang then spoke up. "We will of course pay you for your services." But then Ruby said, "A payment to me is not necessary. I'll do it for free. For free I'll do it." Upon hearing this, the two adults smiled.

Once Ruby was nextdoor, she met the child she was watching. He was about 10 years old, had pale blue hair cut wolf style, and a T-Rex skull necklace around his neck. Mr and Mrs. Fang told her this was their son. His name was Cyrus, but people called him 'Chomper'.

* * *

"Hello," Chomper then said to her, looking up from the game he was playing. She looked into his eyes. They were a bright red, contrasting her bright blues. She didn't know why, but something about those eyes just made her feel warm inside.

She took a moment to speak. "Hello, Chomper. Chomper, hello." she said, "I am Ruby Turner. I'm your neighbor and your parents asked me to watch you tonight."

"Cool!" He exclaimed as he offered her a PS3 controller. "You wanna play? Tekken is a lot of fun." this was an innocent enough request, and one that Ruby accepted.

The two kids went on playing for an hour. Most of it was Chomper teaching Ruby how to play, and answering her questions about the characters. Afterword, the young boy had gotten bored, so he asked "Wanna hear my music? I got a lot of CDs." Once again, this was an offer she accepted for more than just to be nice.

Most of the night went by like this: Chomper making requests, Ruby accepting them, and the two discovering they had interests in common. By the time that Mr. and Mrs. Fang got home, the two knew each other quite well for two kids who just met each other. All-in-all, it was an eventful night.

When Chomper's parents got home, they thanked Ruby for what she did. "It was nothing. Nothing, it was." Ruby told them. She had fun watching Chomper, and wouldn't mind doing it again. When she asked, they said "Sure, why not?"

It was obvious this made both sides happy.

* * *

 **Started out a little short. Also started with their meeting. See cause this is off of my other fanfic, and I made it to where Chomper has surprised Ruby several times before they got together. This story will be going through those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise 2: Sparring Accident gone Right**

* * *

It has been a year since Ruby met Chomper, and in that time, puberty hit the girl like a ton of bricks. Her once flat chest now sported a pair of C-cup breasts, and her hips flared out more to even her out. Her waist remained trim as ever, and her legs grew quite long and slender. She also had many new outfits she could wear, but a Karate uniform was not one she was expecting.

Needless to say it was news to Ruby when she found out about Chomper took Kyokushin Karate classes. To be respectful, she agreed to come with him to a class as a guest, but she still had reservations about it. She was a peaceful person at heart, but a supportive best friend to Chomper.

They got to the dojo, and Chomper introduced her to the sensei. "This is sensei Billy. He's in charge of everything" he said as he showed Ruby to a 50 year old in a more decorated uniform than the students. Sensei Billy asked "Welcome. Today, you are our guest. Would you like to see a sparring match with Cyrus?"

Once Ruby remembered that Chomper's real name was 'Cyrus', she knew what the request was. It was of course a request she accepted. Seeing where her friend was in the martial arts would be an interesting sight indeed. Once it was set up, the fight was decided.

"Cyrus, are you ready?" Asked sensei Billy

"Hai!" He said, tightening his blue belt.

"Jackson, are you ready."

"Hai!" said a brunette, tightening his yellow belt.

"Begin!"

* * *

And so, the match began. Chomper held the clear advantage, despite being a belt level below his opponent. He clearly was faster and had more endurance, as well as better technique. It was definitely exciting for Ruby to watch.

She was peaceful inside, but there was something about watching Chomper fight that was kind of hot.

 _'Wait a minute... hot? Did I just think what I think I just thought?'_

Thinking of Chomper, a boy who she met babysitting, as 'hot' was most certainly the oddest thing she had thought of in a while. They were great friends, and to just randomly think about him like that would be an unusual thought indeed. Though she couldn't deny that just seeing his serious side was amazing... and quite possibly a bit attractive.

Chomper himself had changed quite a bit as well. For an 11 year old-going on 12, who was barely five feet tall, he was ripped. Not in the sense that he had gigantic muscles, but in the sense that he had a great physique, with visible abs and slightly defined muscles. Sure, there was some baby fat here and there, but it was going away very quickly (as evident by the fact that he's getting a six pack, hard to see or not).

Ruby found she was focused on these new features on the young boy. A little TOO focused, as she soon realized. Because Chomper was just forced back, and slammed into her. If that wasn't bad enough, the two were then tripped, Chomper's face landing right in her chest. And considering her recent... growth there...

* * *

The rest of the class, Chomper tried his hardest to avoid eye contact with Ruby. For the most part he did, but after class was a different story. As they waited for his mother, Ruby spurred a conversation. "Chomper," she said, not sounding angry in the least, "We need to talk about what happened back there."

"It was an accident. I swear," he spoke quickly, not wanting to upset the girl. But the next thing she said was something he hadn't expected:

"Regardless, I would have been more upset if it wasn't you in that situation where it was you." Is what she said. Chomper remembered that she yelled at him in shock, and pushed him off of her. It was kind of shocking to him that she was less upset with him than if it were someone else. If anything, he would have expected her to be more upset.

However, this guess proved to be wrong, as she pulled him into a hug.

This day had it's ups and downs, but in the end, their friendship had been put through a hilarious scenario, and they were stronger for it. Good thing too, because he didn't want to lose Ruby. She was his best friend, and he was hoping more one day.

* * *

 **Alright, so the chapters in this story are going to be shorter than in my other story. I'm trying for a 500 word minimum, at the very least, but I'm trying to go above that.**

 **Anywho, this chapter is the main reason this story is rated T. I didn't go into major detail on things like describing Ruby's body, just to be safe.**

 **There will also be a fight scene or two, but my main focus is the surprises that led to their relationship. I think this was a pretty good surprise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise 3: Namesake**

* * *

A couple days later, Chomper and Ruby were sitting in the park, eating ice cream. Ruby herself seemed to be acting more playful around the boy since that little sparring mishap. He wasn't sure why, though.

 _'Does every girl have that kind of reaction,'_ Chomper questioned in his mind. Since the whole incedent, he had noticed she'd been doing things differently. Small things, but not unnoticed by the young boy.

For example, he'd find himself just staring at her while they were walking to places. When she'd turn back and catch him in the act (despite him looking away), she would smile, and continue walking. Only after that, she would sway her hips a little more when she walked.

It was odd to the boy. He had always assumed she would be upset about what him staring at her, and yet she was messing around with him about it.

Well, regardless, he was just happy that she was still his friend. _'Maybe one day...'_ Chomper caught himself before he finished that thought. It had appeared only once or twice as of recently, but he thought it was silly. For one thing, there was an almost two year age gap between them, and for another thing, he literally just turned 12 yesterday! He doesn't need to be think about getting a girlfriend! Luckily, he got a question to take his mind off of it.

"Hey, Chomper, why are you called 'Chomper'?"

He knew the reason. His dad knew a woman named Cassandra. Her son Jordan noticed it first, and since then, he used it as a namesake. What was 'it'? Well, he opened his mouth to show her.

"Take a look at my canines, right here," Chomper told Ruby, and she listened. Upon closer inspection, she found his canine teeth were incredibly sharp. Excessively sharp, in her opinion, and also unusually sharp in her opinion.

"Did you sharpen them? Sharpen them, did you?" She asked. A reasonable question, but it got an answer she didn't expect.

"No, they've been that way since I got them. They are dangerously sharp," which he showed her. He pressed his thumb against the tip of one of the teeth, and it only took a moment to sink in. When he pulled it out, she saw the fang (she couldn't think of a better word to describe it) had broke the skin, and drew blood.

"Wow," Ruby whispered in awe. "I didn't know teeth could be like that." It boggled her to think that something like that was even possible. _'But then again, if anyone could do it, it's Chomper.'_

She truly did care for the boy. Ever since that day, however, she has been having fun messing with him. She would sway her hips for example, whenever he would stare at her. It was fun, for the most part, but for some reason, she kind of liked it when Chomper stared at her.

 _'Wait a minute! Where did that come from?'_

Ruby considered Chomper to be her best friend, but she's had these recurring thoughts going through her head. Nothing bad, of course. But there was this one thought where she and Chomper were dancing to a slow song. Interestingly enough, Chomper looked older in it. Possibly 14...

"Ow!" Ruby then exclaimed, after she felt a nibble at her shoulders. She looked to see a slight bite mark (no canines, though). Looking to her side, she saw the perpetrator. "Sorry," Chomper said, "I just wanted to see what happened." After a slight scolding, the two noticed the sunset. After they parted ways for the day, she immediately headed home. Later on, she went to bed, and felt an odd sensation.

While she slept, an odd warm feeling was running through her body. And it seemed to originate from where the bite mark was. It was like that nibble from Chomper was sending good vibes through her. Then Ruby remembered what Chomper said before they left:

 _'By the way, Ruby. I hope you know I'd sooner pull these teeth out with pliers than use 'em to hurt you.'_

And she knew he meant it.

* * *

 **Okay then. So, as you can see, I am making quite a bit of... suggestive scenes and thoughts between these two. Actually, this chapter was a bit more... PG-13, but in the end, it came out a little differently. Also, epic foreshadowing (see if you can find it)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise 4: Strike

 **Note: Kind of short, but the next one will be longer.**

* * *

"Bowling, eh? Are you sure, Chomper?"

The young boy nodded. It was nearing winter, so Chomper planned on doing something fun before christmas. And as it would turn out, he wanted to go bowling. As the boy's best friend, Ruby of course agreed.

They were currently putting on their shoes. Ruby herself had some experience with the game (her dad would take her there when her siblings were doing something with her mom), but Chomper claimed to be great at it. She wanted to doubt him, but she couldn't.

 _'That little bugger has surprised me enough times.'_

This was something they both knew was true. Chomper has certainly given Ruby a shock more than once or twice. Though every time she got one of these shocks, she would end up closer to him.

Right now, the boy was dressed in his most common outfit: A pale blue t-shirt with a T-rex on the front, dark blue shorts, and black converse. This made him look 'childish', as many put it, but Ruby thought it made him even cuter. But this wouldn't fool her.

If the boy wanted to, he could destroy her.

* * *

'Strike' the computer screen told Ruby. This was Chomper's fourth strike that day. She had to know, so she asked, "Wow, Chomper. How do you do it?"

It didn't take a second after that for Chomper to pull her to the lane, and handed her the ball. "It's all in the technique," he told her as he told her everything he knew. The weight of the bowling ball was begining to get tedious, so Chomper simplified it:

"Throw strong, throw straight, throw precise."

Ruby made the attempt, and was pleased with the results. It was her first strike all day, and it made her feel satisfied. "Nice one," Chomper told her, giving her a high five. It was obvious that the boy was happy for her. Then, simultaneously, their stomachs growled.

"Pizza?" Chomper asked her, and she accepted. Chomper went over to get it, leaving Ruby to her thoughts. Chomper had once again taught her a skill. First drawing, then front flips, and now bowling.

 _'Well,'_ she thought, _'That cutey can teach me anything.'_

Ever since he hit 11, Chomper has done quite a bit of growing. He still cut his hair wolf style, but that and the T-Rex necklace were two of the only things that remained consistent.

Chomper's muscles (from what she could see of course), were quite well-defined. Ruby has never seen him shirtless (he even wore an undershirt during the sparring incedent), but she has thought about it. And in her mind, it was an amazing sight.

 _'Man, I really must be seeing him in a different light.'_

They both knew it was the truth. Ruby's opinion of Chomper was changing as the boy changed. While she thought of him as attractive, that wasn't the only part she liked about him. He had a good moral compass, and was always nice to her. He was honest, and had a lot of passion. That recurring dream about the dance would show him as very mature, and she hoped it would end up like that.

"Hey," Chomper said, bringing back the pizza, and snapping her out of her thoughts. "You okay, there, Ruby? You were staring off into space there" It was common for Chomper to worry about her, and Ruby appreciated it. She then set his mind at ease with her words:

"No need to worry. I know I'm safe with you around."

* * *

 **Yay! Things are starting to change for the two! As always, tune in next time if you want to see what's next! Three surprises to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise 5: Christmas Present

 **Alright, now this chapter is actually going to be a little different. You will see why.**

* * *

Christmas.

One of Ruby's favorite times of year. She loved seeing all the lights, and how people in town are just nicer to each other. But most of all, this was going to be her first Christmas hanging out with Chomper. She convinced her family to let her go on vacation with him and his family.

This was an exciting day for Ruby, especially with what she was hoping for.

"Hey, Ruby," Chomper asked the older girl. "What would you like for Christmas?" This question was, of course one she was expecting from the boy. He was always considerate of her, and always made sure to know what would make her happy. "Oh, I hadn't thought about it," she told him casually, as she turned her attention back to her book.

It was quite obvious to the young girl that Chomper was still the same boy he was two years ago, even if he didn't look very similar...

"We're here," Chomper's father told the two. Peering out the window to see, Ruby saw that 'here' was the most beautiful lakehouse she'd ever seen. "You have a lake-house," she asked out of sheer shock.

"No, but my uncle lets us use his once a year for a couple of months," Chomper told her. Being that this was the first time she had heard of this, it was fascinating.

Once a couple of days had passed, Ruby was just doing nothing. Chomper was out Christmas shopping, which left her with her thoughts. She knew he really wanted to get her something nice, but there was only one thing she really wanted...

RINGRING!

Immediately checking her phone, she got a text. It was from the boy in question, and he wanted to know what she wanted. So she sent him a text that said _'Get back here and I'll tell you.'_

* * *

Chomper returned to the lake-house (which was luckily only about a 20 minute walk from town). He really wanted to know what she wanted, so he could give it to her. He wanted more than anything to make sure she was happy.

Entering the house, he began searching for Ruby. It only took five minutes to find her, but when he did, it wasn't what he was expecting. She was dressed... different.

She was wearing her hair down, instead of in a ponytail like she usually did. Along with that, she was wearing one of his favorite outfits on her: A slightly baggy red t-shirt, and short shorts. He didn't know why, but he just loved seeing her in this particular combo. _'But why's she wearing it now?'_ the young boy questioned in his mind.

She was sitting there, making a gesture to let him know to come in the room. Once they were both sitting on the bed, Chomper asked what was on his mind. "So, um..." and then he noticed that she was pointing up. Looking where her finger was, he noticed the little plant hanging above their heads.

"Heh... Mistletoe..."

The next few moments when by in a blur for Chomper. He looked down, only to find Ruby right in front of his face. Before he could react, she had pressed her lips on his. As soon as it was over (and as soon as time started moving normally for him), she told him slyly, "That's what I wanted, Chomper."

She then exited the room, leaving the 13 year old boy to comprehend what just happened. Chomper had surprised Ruby many times, but this was one time where she surprised him.

And frankly, he was liking this surprise.

* * *

 **So, that's how this chapter is going to end up. And no, they are not together yet. We still got two more surprises before that happens.**


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise 6: Beach Day

* * *

July 18th: Chomper's Birthday.

To celebrate, he invited Ruby to the beach, and, of course, she said yes.

It only took half an hour for their van to pull up at a giant hill of sand. It was odd to the now 16 year old girl, until she saw what looked like a boardwalk. Not wasting a moment, the younger teenager ran to the bridge, then made 'get over here' style gesture. Ruby didn't need anything more to start moving.

By the time she got there, the Fangs had already set up, and Chomper was already putting on his sunscreen. 'Whoa, he IS ripped,' Ruby thought. This was officially the first time she ever saw Chomper shirtless, and she was right. It was amazing.

He was still barely 5 feet tall, but he most certainly was muscular. He had a very Bruce Lee-esque physique, and looked to have almost no body fat. Certainly impressive for a 14 year old.

"So," Chomper said, breaking her focus, "You wanna surf or just stare at me all day?"

At that point, if Ruby's face was any redder, she'd look like a tomato. Evident blush aside, Ruby joined the young boy on the waves.

Not having a lot of experience, Ruby wiped out once or twice, but she eventually got the hang of it. Meanwhile, Chomper was riding the waves like a pro. Of course she didn't know he was good at surfing, but that was because this was her first time going with him to the beach. It was a sight to see.

 _'I swear, that boy has surprised me at least five times by now.'_

That wouldn't sound like many surprises to some people, but Ruby herself was difficult to surprise. She has had friends who have tried to surprise her in a multitude of different ways, but all failed. Chomper, however, seemed to be a natural at it.

 _'He just has so many talents.'_

And it most certainly was true. He was a martial artist, a good writer, a good surfer, and, from what she'd experienced, a good kisser. In any case, ever since she got her 'Christmas Gift', she's wanted to tell him how she felt, but avoided doing so in order to not risk putting their friendship in jeopardy. It was painful to hold her feelings in, but she was doing it.

* * *

Later that day, as the two teenagers made their way around the beach, they found many things. While Chomper was alone, he found one of Ruby's favorite things: a crystal. It looked to be a big piece of Amethyst, which he knew was one of her favorite crystals. Knowing she would love it, he called her over.

"Hey Ruby!"

She came over, her blue eyes immediately catching sight of the crystal. "It's your's Ruby," he told her as he threw it to her. "Wow, Chomper," she said in awe, "That's so sweet of you."

 _'It was nothing,'_ Chomper thought. He'd give her the moon if she asked for it.

"I figured you'd like it," he told Ruby calmly, grabbing his board, intent on catching one more wave before they left. Once the board hit the water, he saw it: a giant wave. Planning to catch it, he paddled out, and got up as soon as the board started to rise. This one was a big one, and he was having a hard time staying stable.

As he started to wobble, he worried. But when he ended up falling, he wiped out. Once he washed up on the shore, he saw where he landed:

Right on top of Ruby, with his lips on hers.

Getting off of her as quickly as he could, he picked her up, and they gathered their things. After that, Chomper knew that the car ride back home would have a new level of awkward silence.

* * *

 **Interesting, right? Well, this story is almost done, so I'm tried to come up with the most interesting scenario for a surprise I could. One surprise left, so tune in next time to see how it ends.**


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise 7: Dream come true

 **Alright! Here's the finale. I said in chapter 17 of 'New Challenges' that I had some school work, but I pulled an all-nighter, so now I'm finished. And I played some 'One Finger Death Punch', so now I'm good. Anyways, here's the final chapter of this little fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'I have to tell him!'_

This was Ruby's mantra for today. After the beach incident, she has been spending less time around Chomper. It was almost as if the boy was avoiding her, and she didn't like it.

That's why Ruby was repeating 'I have to tell him' in her head. She swore if she didn't tell him today, she would hit herself with a frying pan. If she gets rejected, then so be it! Chomper deserved to know.

Leaving her house and walking next door, she grabbed the key hidden in the mailbox by the door. She knew Chomper's parents were at a movie, and she wanted to tell him in private. Now was undoubtedly her best chance.

Once the door was open, Chomper was playing Tekken with a headset on his head. "Come on, Kim! I know you're better than that!" He said, obviously playing against Kim Andrew, who lived right down the street. Ruby approached the boy, poking him in the shoulder lightly. Upon seeing the girl, he said "Kim, we'll continue this later," and turned off his game.

"What can I do for ya, Ruby?" The teenage boy asked calmly.

"I'd like to talk in private."

* * *

They went up to Chomper's room, which was now covered with posters of fighting games like 'Street Fighter' and 'Tekken'. His walls were also a soothingly cool shade of light blue, which were helping her realx. 'It's the same color as his hair,' she thought, just as the boy finished organizing his CDs.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about."

This was her cue. _'You can do it,'_ Ruby reassured herself. She took a deep breath and said "Chomper, have you been avoiding me?"

Upon hearing this, Chomper sighed. "That's the last thing I'd want to do," the boy said, "It's just the incedent at the beach made me feel conflicted."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I really wanted to do that. You know, to kiss you." It didn't take a scientist to figure out what Chomper was feeling. Good thing too, because Ruby is no scientist. "But when it happened," he continued, "It felt wrong, because it was an accident."

"Chomper, are you saying..."

"Ruby, I like you. I want to be more than just friends, and it frustrates me sometimes that I'm stuck in the 'friend zone'."

Getting to hear that left Ruby with nothing holding her back. But knowing that Chomper, who she'd only seen get... well, so much as annoyed, a few times, was frustrated. _'He really does feel the same.'_ Ruby herself had been having a hard time getting to sleep, because she knew she'd dream of him.

"Ruby," Chomper then said, standing up. "I don't know if you feel the same, but will you grant me a request?"

Wanting to see where this went, she nodded. The boy then grabbed one of his CDs, and put it in his radio. It was a piano remix of 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons. It was his favorite remix he'd done, and he only pulled it out on extremely special occasions. But it was his request that Ruby was truly happy about:

"Will you dance with me?"

These were the exact words he said in her dream. In fact, everything was about the same, except he didn't find his way into her homecoming dance. Even so, she graciously accepted his request.

The two slow danced until the song was reaching it's end, where Ruby whispered into Chomper's ear. "I want you to know I feel exactly the same."

At that, point, instinct took over, and the two had their first real kiss. Age difference be damned. They were together now, and neither could be happier. And as the kiss and the song ended, the two thought the exact same thing:

 _'Best day of my life.'_

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. That is the story of how Chomper and Ruby got together in my other fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. It's a concept I've had in my head for a while now, so I'm glad I could put it on paper and post it for you people to read. Thanks for reading.**

 **Gusto out!**


End file.
